Problem: Consider sequences of positive real numbers of the form $x, 2000, y, \dots$ in which every term after the first is 1 less than the product of its two immediate neighbors. For how many different values of $x$ does the term 2001 appear somewhere in the sequence?
Answer: Suppose $a,$ $b,$ $c$ are three consecutive terms of the sequence.  Then $b = ac - 1,$ so
\[c = \frac{b + 1}{a}.\]Let $a_n$ denote the $n$th term.  Then $a_1 = x,$ $a_2 = 2000,$ and
\begin{align*}
a_3 &= \frac{a_2 + 1}{a_1} = \frac{2001}{x}, \\
a_4 &= \frac{a_3 + 1}{a_2} = \frac{2001/x + 1}{2000} = \frac{x + 2001}{2000x}, \\
a_5 &= \frac{(x + 2001)/(2000x) + 1}{2001/x} = \frac{x + 1}{2000}, \\
a_6 &= \frac{(x + 1)/2000 + 1}{(x + 2001)/(2000x)} = x, \\
a_7 &= \frac{x + 1}{(x + 1)/2000} = 2000.
\end{align*}Since $a_6 = a_1$ and $a_7 = a_2,$ and each term depends only on the previous two terms, the sequence becomes periodic from this point, with period 5.  Therefore, the first five terms represent all possible values.

We can have $a_1 = x = 2001.$

We can have $a_3 = \frac{2001}{x} = 2001,$ which leads to
\[x = 1.\]We can have $a_4 = \frac{x + 2001}{2000x} = 2001,$ which leads to
\[x = \frac{2001}{4001999}.\]We can have $a_5 = \frac{x + 1}{2000} = 2001,$ which leads to
\[x = 4001999.\]Thus, there are $\boxed{4}$ different possible values of $x.$